The Mediator
by xooreoxo
Summary: So what can be worse than moving to california, and finding a super hot guy happens to live in the same house you do? Well if you ignore the fact that this super hot guy is a ghost...and is actually haunting you're room? Based on Meg Cabot's the mediator.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, or the story idea , that's done by Meg Cabot

Chapter One:

Let me tell you, I am no average 15 year old teen. My life is so out of whack its amazing. But I guess I got to rewind and tell you the story from the beginning.

My names Sakura Emmits, a new Yorker, currently getting out of an air plane to move with my step dad.

To make a long story short, when I was six my dad died of a sudden heart attack, and my mom had a hard time dealing. But then one day, I guess she got lucky, and she met Kakashi, my new step dad. Great.

"Sakie!" My mom yelled waving her hands at me. "Where's you're suitcase?" she asked.

I shrugged. We were currently looking for my three suitcases, at the suitcase drop of thing.

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked. There was no way I was calling him _dad._ He's a nice guy and all, but my dad would get very pissed if called him that. Yeah I know, my dads dead so why would he care? Oh well, my dads as dead as he was alive. I'll give you the full drift on that later.

Just on cue Kakashi and his three sons came out of nowhere carrying my bags. Oh did I forget to mention that not only do I have a step dad, Oh no, I even have **three** yes _three_ step brothers.

My mom smiled happily, and gave Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek. Kakashi came up to me and patted my shoulder. "Hey Sakura good to have you in Konoha with us."

"Happy to be here," I replied, with a huge toothy smile. Kakashi nodded in response.

"Well lets go! I can't wait for you to see Konoha Sakura, it's beautiful." He picked up my suitcase and started walking towards the exit.

"Manhattan was half bad either," I muttered under my breath, following them.

The minute we stepped outside, I realized why everyone was wearing light fabrics, even though it was the end of fall.

It felt like 90 degrees out here! Holy crap. I took a look at my own attire. A long pink t-shit that said Manhattan in the middle, with a short leather jacket on top of it. I wore matching leather short skirt, with black leggings, and a black combat boots to pull it all off.

I guess mom might of saw the discomfort cause she said, "A little hot honey?"

I nodded in response, please a little heat was nothing.

"Pssh… what an idiot, who wears leather anymore anyway?" My older step brother, Kiba, said.

"Well excuse me, but in America, leather is all the rage." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Wake up call, you're not in America anymore," he retorted and walked up to his dad to start a little 'man to man talk.'

'_Wake up call; you're not in America anymore.'_ No dip. I could smell the pure ocean breeze, and there were cherry blossoms everywhere, causing little pedals to fall in you're face. How annoying.

Kakashi put my bags in the trunk, while I got in the car.

"Did you know that Konoha used to be the worlds best ninja village back in the medieval times?" I snapped my head over and saw my littlest step brother, Konohamaru. He's not as bad as Kiba, actually I liked him the best out of all them.

"Cool," I replied. Honestly, I could care less about 'ninja villages' if they even existed, but to see Konohamaru's face light up was all worth it.

Kakashi pulled out of the airports parking lot, and started driving toward my new home. I looked out the window, looking at the scenery. There were small buildings that were supposedly 'shops'. There were many people on the streets walking, and not many cars.

Actually we were one of the few cars on the streets. Seriously I know, how cave manish can they be?

"That's going to be you're school, Sakie." My mom pointed. I looked over to my right, and there I saw what was probably 20 of the shops put together. Holy crap, it was huge!

"Yeah, it's 6 to 12 grade, as you Manhattan folks would put it." Kakashi stated.

"It's a pretty weird school, most of the well of students go to it, the down fall is that they love the 'ninja era' and most of there rules are based on those days. Like no kunai throwing. What the he-" Kiba took a quick look at his dad and noticed the glare he was giving him. "…I mean what the _heck_ is a kunai." I nodded in agreement; taking note of Kakashi's no cussing rule.

I continued looking out my window and saw the ocean that I could smell miles away. It was beautiful! The way the sun reflected of off it, and the cherry blossoms floating around it.

"Surf's good today."

I snapped my head to behind my seat (mini van) and saw my oldest step brother, Shikamaru, who I totally forgot even existed. He is the laziest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Kiba nodded in response to Shikamaru's statement. "There's gotta be some hot babes there."

"Kiba…" Kakashi's voice said warningly.

"My bad." Kiba responded sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, there's going to be a lot of adjusting to do.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Shikamaru was lazily kicking the back of my seat.

"Get up."

I woke up hesitantly, and took a stretch. Looking at the house we pulled up to.

"Holy shit."

I whispered, pulling my hair into a bun and putting a baseball hat on. The house was **HUGE, **like it was fit for twelve people. I looked around the neighborhood, yep definitely the biggest house on the block.

"Yeah, It took some rebuilding. It was built back in the ninja era, and for some reason, it was left to rot. It took a lot of effort but me and my crew managed to fix it back up." Kakashi stated unloading my stuff.

Did I mention that Kakashi was the leader of this huge architecting company? Well yeah he is. The house over looked the ocean which was _perfect_ for me. We entered the house, and it was just marvelous inside as it was outside. The couches were all white, with a glass coffee table. The carpet was black, and there was a china set my mom must of brought back from Manhattan. The kitchen the same sort of design with pure silver sinks and marble counters.

Hell yeah, I could so get used to this.

All of a sudden I felt a chill go up my back. I gulped.

"W-When was this house built again?" I asked. This time Konohamaru responded.

"Back in around 1674." I shivered. Oh no, I can**not** deal with this.

"Honey, please don't start again." My mom pleaded, crossing her arms. I looked at my mom. You see I have this big thing for old houses. Mostly because…well I'll get to that later.

I smiled. "Don't worry, mom its nothing."

* * *

My mom lead me to my room, and opened the door. It was twice the size of my room back in Manhattan. I twitched when I noticed the wallpaper, pink. Great. Just because I have pink hair people, assume that my favorite color is pink and some Abercrombie lover.

Does the torture stop there, no. The drawer had frilly pink flowers, and the bed had a frilly little lace craps. I had a white carpet along with white matching bed sheets. Oh, joy.

The switched my gaze to the bay window, and froze at what I saw. It wasn't the window it self that freaked me out, actually it was the best part of the room. It had an awesome view of the ocean, with a nice breeze coming in. It even had a little couch/bed thing in front of the window so I could rest and watch the ocean whenever I felt like it.

That was not what bothered me at all; it was what was sitting on it.

My mom being the annoying psychic that she is asked, "Oh dear god, don't start that again please not here."

"It nothing mom," I said with a reassuring smile.

"Honey, Kakashi worked so hard so that you would feel comfortable living here, please _please_ don't start this."

"I won't mom, like I said I'll leave it behind in Manhattan," my smile growing bigger. My mom took a look at me, and apparently she was convinced by the huge pearly white smile because she started to leave my room.

"Well honey I guess I let you unpack 'kay?" And with that she shut the door. I slammed my bag that I was carrying on the floor.

"Okay what the hell do you want?"

* * *

Did I mention I could speak to ghosts? Oh well I can, ever since I was two. I'll give you the full drift of that later.

So, right now there was this ghost just sitting there on my couch/bed thing reading, swinging some sharp thing around his fingers.

Too say he was surprised is an understatement. This guy actually turned around to see if there was some magic floating thing I was talking to outside the window.

Convinced that there was nothing there, he looked at me and said. "Are you talking to me?"

How retarded is this ghost? Does he see anyone else around?

"No dip." I replied, rolling my eyes. I sat on my bed crossed legged and stared at him.

For a ghost this one was pretty hot, if you will. He looked around the age of 17ish. He had the weirdest hair style that was sort of like a chicken's ass. His eyes were a beautiful navy blue, but the seemed cold and distant. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black pants. His arms were bandaged for, no apparent reason as far as I can tell, and he wore these ugly black sandals, that would burn the eyes out of you're sockets if it was worn by anyone else, but him. The weirdest thing though was this thing he had tied around his waist. It looked like a sword case, but there was no sword in it. Other that that he was pretty hot.

Really **hot.**

But you see I do NOT get attached to ghost, its not part of my job. The only one that I have been attached too was my dad, but then again he's my dad.

The ghost seemed to be very interested by my eyes because he's been staring at them for the past few minutes, well I also was staring at him so…

"You can see me…"he whispered. But he whispered it in this weird lacking emotion type of voice.

From what I can tell he was probably some kind of gothic deprived teen in his previous life.

But it was still so hot.

"Yeah, well…" I took a good look at his outfit. "What are you some kind of samurai?"

He got up in a flash and wagged his finger in my face.

"I am no_ samurai_." He took a good hard look at my face, and I glared straight back at him. Shocked at first, by his speed and looks, but now this guy was pissing me off.

"Whoa, hold up." I stated slapping his finger out of my face. "Don't you _dare_ go around telling me what to do? You hear?"

Half of what I said probably just went through one ear and out the other, because he was too busy staring at his finger, like I just set it on fire.

He was quiet for what seemed like forever, and then said :

"What kind of thing are you?"

I looked at him in shock again. _Thing?_

**Thing?**

_**THING? **_

I am not a thing what the crap? Yes, I may have the hole, touch me and you die, thing going on. But there's no doubt in anyone's mind that I'm a girl! Jeez.

But there was one thing that he had right.

I am no average 15 year old. Nope.

I'm a mediator.

* * *

**Woo chapter one! Okay so yeah the story plot was taken by the mediator series by Meg Cabot. Pretty good series.**

**Well if you want me to continue you know the drill.**

**Review**

P.R


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually like this story…so I'm going to continue it …**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto OR the mediator series which is owned by Meg Cabot.**

Chapter Two:

"Whoa I am no 'thing'" I retorted. Seriously, this guy was a real asshole. This emo ghost just looked at his finger and back at me and opened his mouth but nothing came out.

I just rolled my eyes and sat back on my bed. "Okay, so I see you're new at this," I started taking a quick look at him. He went back to sitting across the room near the window. "…yeah well it's my job to figure out why you're still here, and not in heaven of doomed to internal damnation, or like reincarnated." I explained.

I guess I have to give you the story on how this all started. It began when I was two. I remember this vaguely though, but I was in my room, and this lady just walks in balling. She was screaming nonsense and was practically in hysterics. I went to go get my mom, and pointed at the lady who was having a mental breakdown. But my mom looked at me weirdly and shook it off.

It's then, when I figured out that I was _unique_.

I still didn't know what I was supposed to do with this 'gift', until my dad died. I was in my room getting ready for the funeral. And he just materialized in front of me. My dad gave me the full story of how I was a mediator, and I was supposed to help ghost to the next stage it there life...blah blah blah. So, yeah.

The ghost went back to doing his favorite activity, staring at a dent in the wall. What a weird guy, most ghosts that I've dealt with would start bombarding me with questions.

"Yeah, so how'd you die?" I asked trying to clear some of the tension up. The ghost flinched in response to the question. So I can clearly assume he was the 'touchy' kind.

The touchy kinds are the few ghosts who have issues about talking about how the died.

Me being the professional that I am said, "Okay, lets start from the basics, what's you're name?"

He looked at me curiously and replied in a voice barely over a whisper, "Sasuke."

I simply nodded and took of my leather jacket, holy crap it was getting was hot, and started unpacking my stuff. All the time I was doing this Sasuke just sat there staring at me.

"Do you have a problem? Well besides being dead and all?" I asked impatiently.

Sasuke just shrugged and turned his gaze back towards the window. Oh my gosh, this guy is freaking annoying! All he does is shrug, mumble, whisper, or stare.

I sighed, and took of my hat and started to fan myself with it. I could feel the ghost stare harden. I turned at met his gaze, about to give him a lesson about 'staring' and how rude it is. But nothing came out.

The look on his face was unreadable. It was still cold looking, but his eyes were different than before. The were filled with confusion.

Confusion…

About what?

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but really it was a matter of seconds.

"Sakura," he said in a voice that was barely audible, but I heard it loud and clear.

How does this guy know my name? I didn't mention it to him, and I don't think my mom said it when she came in. So I asked him.

He was silent and opened his mouth and said, "Hn."

That's it

_Hn. _

What the hell is that?

"What the hell is _hn?_ I never mentioned my name to you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and shook his head. "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes, honestly what the flipping crap? If I want to make any progress on this ghost I have to keep pushing, till I get the answers. I went over to my window seat and sat right next to him, observing him slowly. His arm seemed to flinch unconsciously,

"No, seriously what?" I asked more demanding. Sasuke's eyes closed, almost as if he was having a little flashback.

He opened them again, and they were different. It was red.

But as soon as the redness came it disappeared.

"You remind me of someone." He said.

"Who?" I asked. Seriously now I'm extremely curious. How many people do you know with pink hair?

"A girl I knew," Sasuke muttered. My heart stopped. It felt as if someone took a needle and poked at it, letting the air out slowly.

But I don't know what. Was it because he had some dead girlfriend? No, no that can't be it. I mean it's not that much of a shocker; he seriously isn't that bad looking. He must have had swarms of girlfriends. Yeah, so there's no way in hell I was affected by this. It must have been those chips I had on the plane that just kicked in.

I cleared my throat and looked at him.

"Did she have pink hair?" I asked softly. Sasuke frown on his face deepened.

"Hn."

"Okay, was her name Sakura?" I asked in a tone that I usually use with little kid ghosts.

"Aa," he replied. "Sakura Haruno." He added with a whisper.

"Sakura Haruno," I repeated, engraving her name in my mind. Tonight I'd have to do research on this girl. Just to get a lead on Sasuke's death. Maybe, I should ask him about her relationship with her. I mean just for the research, not cause I was jealous or anything.

"So was she you're girl-" I started, but then I was interrupted by my bedroom door being slammed open.

"Hey, dad want's to know if you want lunch right now." Konohamaru asked. I took a quick scan of the room.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Is there someone else in here?" He asked.

I tensed, and I saw Sasuke at the corner of me eye. He was staring at me curiously with a small smirk on his face. Apparently this was amusing.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, cause I could hear you talking." Konohamaru put a finger on his lips as if in deep thought. "Are you…"

My heart started to beat. Maybe he heard everything that I was saying. I mean his room is right next door to mine, and I doubt he's deaf.

He probably heard that whole explanation about me being a mediator. Oh no, if he did then he would tell my mom, who would send me to therapist, who would phone the government in a heartbeat.

And before I know it, there would be headings about me, the **freak.**

Ugh, why was I cursed with such a horrible thing?

I twirled my hair between my fingers, it's a nervous habit.

"..Are you bipolar?" Konohamaru asked extremely innocently. Honestly, I almost fell out of the window. I opened my mouth to start laughing, but the laugher that came out wasn't mine. In fact it didn't even come out of my mouth. I turned my head in the direction of the laughter, and there was Sasuke.

It was him that was laughing.

Seriously.

Mr.I-Only-Say-Three-Word-Sentences-While-Keeping-An-Emotionless-Face was laughing, and it was kind of freaky.

"Um, Sasuke?" I asked nervously.

"What? My names not Sasuke," Konohamaru stated, raising one eyebrow.

Letting out a groan in frustration, I started to push my step-brother out the door. "No, I don't want lunch." And with that I shut the door.

I turned my attention back to Sasuke with my hands on my hips. By then Sasuke's laughter had reduced to small sniffles.

"What may I ask is so amusing?"

Sasuke smirked, "You're not to good at this 'mediator' thing are you?" He asked.

"You can't respond a question with a question!" I said harshly under my breath. I don't want anymore of my nosey 'family' to hear.

Sasuke shrugged. "You're so…" his voice fading out.

"I'm so what?" I demanded stamping my foot.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Well?"

"So…_annoying_."

My voice was caught in my throat. For some odd reason that really stung. I mean it's not like I've never been called annoying before, but it hurt hearing it from Sasuke.

I rubbed my arm unconsciously, "Well.." I said my voice trailing off. I cleared my throat and started again, "Well, you're not the most amiable person here either."

Sasuke's smirked returned on his face. "I've heard better comebacks from a dobe."

"A what? You know what this thing isn't going to work!"

"What thing?" Sasuke asked innocently, well as innocent as he gets.

"This, you haunting my room, I think you need to find a new room to haunt!" Honestly, I am not going to have some obnoxious, semi hot, emo teen living in my room. Not happening.

"So are you telling _me_ to leave my room?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied crossing my arms. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Actually you can leave this house, go bother someone else."

Sasuke let out a chuckle. "I've been living here my entire life and you're telling me to leave the Uchiha estate?"

"Helllooo…you're DEAD! Not living but I AM!!" I yelled frustrated.

Sasuke's eyes lowered almost as if he was sad. A struck of guilt hit my stomach.

I sighed, and tried again. "Okay loo-"

"Fine." Sasuke interrupted.

"Fine, what?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "If you want me gone so bad, I'll just go."

"Really?" I asked, silently praying.

Sasuke nodded, and dematerlized.

Just like that.

He was gone.

"YES!" I screamed jumping on my bed.

"What are you yelling about now?" A lazy voice came from outside my door.

"Nothing!" I yelled back. My stomach growled, demanding for food.

Hmmm.

"Hey Shika? Is there still food left for lunch?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmm. Review if you want me to continue….**

**P.R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Sakura, honey now please, _please_ try and do well at this school, Okay?" My mom said as she pulled up to the gate. Seriously, you get three or nine suspensions and you're mom thinks you're a juvenile delinquent. Well it's not _my_ fault. Talk to those insane ghosts that LOVE popping up and the most random times.

Like during the midterms.

"I will."

"I mean it honey. I want this to be a new start for us. Kay?"

"I said _'I will'_ already."

My mom took a quick sip of her Starbucks and kissed my forehead.

"Okay…well have fun."

"Whatever." I replied getting out of the car. My mom waved as she drove away.

I turned around and stared at my school.

This 'school' is huge!! Holy crap! It's like bigger than the white house! I shifted my backpack nervously and headed to the office.

For some reason the principal wanted to meet me in 'person'.

"Um…I'm here to talk to the principal." I said to the secretary with short black hair.

"Hm. Okay take a seat."

I simply nodded and looked around the room. Most of the seats were already taken. Probably due to schedule changing or something, because they can't all be in trouble it's only the first day of school.

Well actually for me it is. For them it's like the second week.

I sat down next to this blonde kid with really spiky hair and a really good tan.

It was awfully quiet, I mean seriously at my school in New York there would be kids cussing, or teachers screaming, or something that insane.

But no, not here. I glanced around the room, and my eyes locked pair with a guy with eyes the color…

…wait

_What_ color are his eyes?

Are they white?

Dude this guy almost looks like he's blind or something…but I guess he couldn't be blind because he was staring straight back at me…

But it was still sort of freaky. So I removed my attention away from him and looked at the giant statue in the corner of the room.

It was this lady with huge boobs!

On the bottom it said…

_Tsunade _

Hmm…

"The legend at this school is that…" I quickly turned to look to the blonde kid next to me. "…If anyone gradates from this school not a virgin, the statue cries bloody tears."

I laughed.

Not because it was all that funny, it was just completely and utterly random.

He smiled a perfect white toothy grin, which made me laugh harder. His face was just so...I don't know... but it just makes you laugh.

The secretary glared at us from the desk…I guess my happiness was destroying the mood.

Finally the door swung open and out came the principal, some old crusty guy.

"Eh? Naruto you're already here? What in heavens did you do now?"

The blonde kid next to me, apparently his name is Naruto, smirked and scratched his face nervously.

"Sort of blew up the science lab. Mr. Asuma was sooo pissed! So he was all like

'**NARUTO MARCH YOU ASS DOWN TO THE OFFICE' **and then I'm like

'Whoa? Gonna bounce me?'

And then he was like

'**hell ya! Now go!'**

then I was like…

'but I'm at school'

'then he was like..

'**so does it look like a give a damn?'**

'then I was like

'but how am I suppose to learn if I'm not here but wasting my time at the office'

Then he was like

' **go!'**

And then he lit up another cigarette."

The principal rubbed his temples, "What did I say about you're language and long useless stories? Now come into my office so we can settle this."

Naruto took a big sigh, and patted my knee. "I'll see ya later! Hopefully we have some classes together!"

I smiled softly at him as he walked into the office.

What a weird school.

About after an hour of other kids getting the schedule changed, the secretary lady called me in.

I walked in and took a seat across from the principal.

The room had picture of like other old people in these weird special rice hats and stuff.

"So Sakura Emmits I presume." He asked looking at my file.

I nodded, and continued looking around the room.

"Ah, an American it's been a while since we had one of those. My name is Sarutobi-sensei, but in America I think that it would be Mr. Sarutobi(sp?) and I'm the principal at Konoha High."

I nodded and pretended to know what he was talking about, for now I'll just call him Mr. Sarutobi since you know, I'm American and all. He handed me my schedule and shook hands with me.

"It's been nice to talk to you, now I'll escort you to you're next class."

"Whoa, that's it! I sat there for about an hour being stared down from some blind kid for you just to give my schedule?"

Seriously though.

Sixty whole minutes just sitting there…doing nothing.

That's Sixty whole minutes I can NEVER get back. NEVER.

The old guy smiles, and pats my head…like I'm a dog.

"Come on, now. The class you're going to is History being taught by Anko."

I nodded politely and followed him down the hallway.

On the way there…there was this girl punching a locker angrily.

And guess what?

-

It was a ghost. _Shocker!_

I look up and Mr. Sarutobi who was staring at the same direction I am.

He must have been pretty freaked out, I mean seriously, he can't see the ghost.

So all he hears are loud bangs against the locker.

He has no idea how lucky he is.

But then all of a sudden Mr. Sarutobi says something that was …well …not normal.

"Judging by you're expression I'm assuming that you can see her."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Holy crap! You mean you can see her too?"

My hands started to get all clammy and what not. Seriously though, this is the first time I have ever seen someone else that can see dead people.

I seriously thought I was the only one.

Like that girl on _Ghost Whisperer_.

Mr. Sarutobi nodded.

The ghost looked at both of us and glared at the principal.

"You guys can _see _me?"

"We have already gone over this, Temari. Now stop this nonsense and stop haunting the school!"

Oh, the old guy has authority. Apparently the girl ghost, Temari, just rolled her eyes.

"And who's this bitch I never saw her when I was alive!"

Whoa, whoa…whoa. Who the hell does she think she is calling me a _bitch._

I cracked my knuckles, and before I knew it was charging at the stupid blonde smashing her jaw right into the other set of lockers- probably jamming them- and watched her as she slid to the ground.

She got up with tears spilling out of her eyes and ran out bawling.

"Emmits-san! What have you done?"

I turned around and saw Mr. Sarutobi looking very appalled by what I just did.

"Um. Punched her?" I replied wiping the disgusting the saliva the was on my hands.

"You just attacked the poor child."

"Attacked? She called me a _bitch_, and I think that-"

But of course I was interrupted but this purple haired lady that opened the class room door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Ah, yes Anko everything is fine I was just escorting Sakura Emmits to you're class. She's new." Mr. Sarutobi said really professionally.

I walked over and shook her hands. "Hello Anko-sensei (I'm picking up quickly aren't I) , I'm Sakura Emmits. Nice to meet you!" I said in my politest voice possible.

I use this voice with police, and other type of crime fighters I happen to _come across_ on the whole mediator thing.

Anko nods her head and leads me into the classroom. Mr. Sarutobi gives me this look that says _we're not done talking yet._

I smile innocently and face the front of the class. There all staring at me with there mouth slightly open. Four girls in the front started giggling insanely. They each had very unique outfits, that in America you would be caught _dead_ wearing.

I glanced at my outfit. I was dressed in all black with black knee high boots.

I've always heard that when in doubt dress in black. Or something like that.

Anko patted my shoulder.

"So tell us a little about yourself."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I always saw teachers do this like on _Jimmy Neutron_ and stuff. But I never thought that they_ actually_ did it.

"Yeah, well my name is Sakura Emmits, and I lived in New York…and now I don't so …like…yeah." I said brushing a strand of pink hair behind my ears.

The snickering from the girls got louder.

Anko shot them a look, and they became silent. "Well Sakura pick a seat."

I looked around and saw two empty seats.

One next to this blonde girl with the blue eyes - she was one of those girls that were giggling, the leader of the pack I guess.

And then there was a seat behind _another_ blind kid. Seriously this looked just like the other guy but this one had less hair.

Hmm.

A girl who seems like she may be the Regina of Konoha,**(A/N**: Regina was that blonde insane freak from _Mean Girls._)

Or

The blind girl.

…

-

-

Blind girl it is.

-

So I walked right past the…the …pig… I guess that's what I'll call her and sat behind the girl without pupils.

She seemed to of stiffened when I sat behind her.

One of the girls whispered something to the blonde girl, and the stupid pig looked back and me and smirked.

"What?" I snarled at her.

She smiled innocently and giggled softly. "Oh, it nothing I just thought I've seen you somewhere before."

"Oh, really? Hmm. Maybe that's why I don't go there anymore." I few chuckles erupted here and there and the pig's face reddened ever so.

"Why I outta-"

"Yamanaka, is there any reason why you are talking?"

"What! I didn't do anything!"

"Excuse me. But I don't think blaming the new kid will get you anywhere Ino Yamanaka."

Ino slumped in her seat and glared at me.

**OOOh. I'm so scared.**

I grinned at my inner self. Did I mention I had one of those? It's really weird, it's like how some people have a conscience; well I have this 'other self' that lives inside of me.

It's really freaky, and sometimes it actually surfaces to the 'real world'. Hmm. Maybe it's a mediator thing. If so then I wonder if Mr.Sarutobi has one.

-

After history-which I completely spaced of during- I started to gather my things and start to head out the door. All of a sudden a bunch of random girls come up at me.

"Omigod! I can't believe you actually stood up to Ino! She's only like the prettiest girl at the school!"

"Is your hair naturally that color?"

"Omigod! Where did you get those shoes?"

"Are you're eyes really that color green? Or are those contacts?"

Is just a sample of what these girls were screaming at me.

"Whoa… Calm down." I said defensively putting my hands up in front of me. I picked up my stuff and started walking out of the classroom. Only those freaky girls were…_following_ me.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, these aren't even the _cool_ kids. Oh, no.

I got the freaky nerds. Including the blind kid.

**Emitts how the hell do you manage to get yourself into these situations?**

RING

-

My head snapped from my daze out the window and noticed all the other kids getting there stuff and heading out the door.

I checked my schedule to see what class I have next and guess what?

Its LUNCH!

YES!

This day has been so boring. I gathered my stuff and headed to the cafeteria.

Once I got my food – Cheetos, French fries, hamburger, and an apple ( I must keep that food balance in check)- I headed towards the lunch tables.

Except.

No one sits inside the cafeteria for some odd reason.

Nope.

They all went outside to eat. Freaky, huh?

People in New York are practically afraid of going outside. We like to live in the shade, hence the reason why we all wear black.

So anyway, there's no way I'm going outside because like…I'll probably get sunburn or something.

Another thing I need to mention.

I don't tan. I get burned.

Which is I guess why I'm so pale.

So I pull out a seat and start eating my French Fries. Then all of a sudden I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw that kid with blonde hair and blue eyes again.

Raruto, was his name I think.

"Hey!" He said with a big toothy grin.

"Um…hi?"

"Want to eat with me and a friend of mine?"

"Oh, um. No thanks." Seriously I am a very anti-social person. Well. Technically no I'm not. But I only had one friend growing up, and I even think she thought I was a tad…queer.

"Oh come on." The kid said, his blue eyes shimmering all hopefully. I smiled softly, he looked like a little puppy when he was all sad, or a fox.

"Fine." Raru-something grin found its way back to his face and grabbed my wrist, leading me outside.

"Wait let me get my food first!" I exclaimed, but then the little blonde managed to do something…well amazing. He threw his tray of food in the air, and grabbed my tray, and then managed to balance his tray on top of mine. All at once!

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

Blondie shrugged sheepishly. "Its something I picked up. You learn a lot when you're by yourself when you don't have any parents."

"You don't have parents?" I asked as he handed me my tray of food and led me outside.

"Yeah, my father died from alcoholism and my mother was so insanely depressed that they sent her to this psycho hospital where I'm not allowed to visit her."

"Don't you have any aunts and uncles?"

"Nope."

"So the government just lets you live by yourself?"

"Well, yeah I mean nothing seriously bad ever happens in Konoha. So it's not like I'm going to be murdered in my sleep or anything. Plus the government and all them give me money, so everything is just free for me."

"Wow. That must be hard living by yourself."

He just shrugged.

Trying to lighten up the mood, I hit patted him softly on the shoulder.

"Well I guess we have at least one thing in common."

He raised his eyebrow just slightly.

"My father is dead too."

The blonde kid's eyes became all sad looking again, "Oh, man. That sucks."

"Yeah I guess, but it's sort of like he never left you know?" Seriously, though. The guy pops up every now and then just to say hi or whatever.

He just nodded in response. "Well…"

I turned to look at him, and he looked at me and smiled.

And I smiled back.

Hmm. Maybe this school might not be as half bad as I thought it might.

"Hey Hinata!"

I looked at the 'blind girl' that my new buddy just called Hinata.

"U-uh, U-um. H-Hi Nar-ruto-kun." Hinata said as a huge blush crept onto her face.

"Hey! This is…um what's you're name again?" Naruto – I got to remember this kid's name- said.

"It's Sakura. And I think we've already met."

Naruto eyes widened slightly. "Oh really! Well That makes things much more easier."

Naruto sat on the grass next to Hinata, which made her turn even redder than before. And I sat down next to him, taking in my surroundings.

Well I could see Konohamaru talking with his little twelve year old buddies (this school ranges from 6-12). And then I saw Kiba and his buddies, flirting with that stupid Ino girl.

Ugh. Kiba's a jock? Damn. Can't stand those guys.

My gaze lifted from Kiba and searched for another member of my 'family'.

And I found Shikamaru staring off to the ocean, with a sleepy look on his face.

If I didn't know him any better I would of assumed he was sleeping. You can barely tell.

And he was sitting next to this chubby kid who was eating out of a bag of Doritos.

And then off to the corner, under a tree, sat that other blind kid I saw at the office. You know the one with the really long hair.

I tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Hey who's that kid over there?" I asked nodded my head into that direction.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "Ugh! I HATE that guy!"

"Why?"

"His name's Neji Hyuga. He's part of the Hinata's cousin. His family was supposedly all high and mighty back, back in the day. And I guess that arrogant attitude must off been inherited into his skull, because he think's he's all that. Well…until recently that is."

"Why what happened recently?" Okay, so I may be a little nosy and all, but come on I love gossip, I'm a girl I can't help it.

"Hm, Well I don't know if it's rightly my place to say it…what about you Hinata do you want to tell it, he is you're cousin after all."

Hinata shook her head. "I-It's A-alright Naruto-kun."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay so this is what happened. Him and his girlfriend, Temari, were like the 'it' couple, but then Temari and Neji went like shopping right before winter break. And then she happened to come across a 'Kay' jewelry shop. And she pointed to one of the rings and was like…

'Isn't that the most adorable wedding ring ever? I can't wait to get one of those.'

And I guess he must of got a little freaked out, because he broke up with her the day winter break started. And I guess this was a huge blow to Temari because…well I get there later.

So Neji was like sent to go see Harvard in America with his dad, because that's where he wants to go and what not, but I don't think Temari knew that because she showed up at his house during the Pre-New year's party, at Neji's house and was like…

'If Neji doesn't get back together with me right now, I'll kill myself.'

And then Neji's mom and like Hinata's mom were all like…

'Um, Neji's not here, but I'm pretty sure we can deliver the message.'

And apparently that answer wasn't good enough cause then she pulled out a gun…" And Naruto grabbed one of my Cheetos and put it to his temple.

"…and she put it to her head, just like I'm doing, and pulled the trigger. And BAM! Blood and Brains, if she had any, came splashing out of her head. And all over the holly hung over the door, left over from Christmas."

Naruto tossed the Cheeto into his mouth hungrily. Hinata looked paler then usual.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-wasn't that a bit d-descriptive?" Hinata asked looking down at her lap.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I forgot that you were at that party when it happened."

I looked over at Neji who looked depressed. Well who wouldn't be? I bet he sort of blames the himself for what happened to Temari.

And then it hit me.

"Naruto did Temari have blonde hair?"

"Naruto nodded, chewing the ramen in his mouth.

"S-she also was a p-part of I-ino-san's group. And the seat next t-to her was T-Temari's. they were b-best friends. S-so everyone one thought t-that it was pretty ironic that you chose to sit in the s-seat behind m-me, instead of T-temari's."

Naruto nodded as if he has heard this all before.

"Yup! And you even got assigned the same locker she had, which has a huge dent in it now."

Hm. So the ghost I saw this morning was Temari. Neji dead ex-girlfriend.

I sighed taking a bite of my sandwich. I felt a slight shiver go down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I turned quickly to look at Neji and saw a teacher's desk pushed off the roof of the school, by an invisible force to anyone else's naked eye.

But to me I could clearly see it was Temari.

And she was trying to kill Neji.

* * *

Omg. That is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in all my days. Damn 14 pages!!

Lol and I don't know where the whole Temari thing came off, but I decided hmm, might as well put Neji in it.

I didn't feel like like killing of Tenten.

Please review.

P&R


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so before you guys start getting the torches and start burning me for not having Sasuke in the previous chapter…I'll put him in this one! **

**Technically that last chapter and this chapter were supposed to be filler chapters…but you know nobody likes fillers…**

**Oh! And I finished the series! I could never get to read the last book because it was never in the library! But now I did!! Haha!! I'm so happy for Suze and Jesse! **

**Okay now to start!**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh btw. I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

I wished I hadn't of done what I did, not that I wanted him to die or anything, but I didn't want this insane blonde girl breathing down my neck after I saved her ex's life.

So basically, I sprinted from my seat and headed straight towards Neji literally knocking him down. The desk chattering to many pieces of wood. I hissed out in pain as I felt splinters being rained on top of me, and probably Neji who was underneath me, paler than he usually is.

"Holy crap! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted running over to me pulling me off of Neji, I brushed my self of and attempted to help Neji to his feet.

Except he stumbled a bit due to his shaking legs. I can't blame him really; I mean he was almost killed by what he thinks was a random desk being tossed from the sky.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked, I guess to casually because he looked at me like I was insane for asking the question.

I felt someone's hand grip my shoulder, I turned around and saw Sarutobi standing there, his face in complete 'aw'.

"Sakura, what have you done?"

Me? Honestly, I mean I guess if you take a look at my school transfer papers you'll see that I got into a few problems but does he seriously thinking that I could of possibly could have sent a huge desk plummeting from the sky?

"I did nothing!" I said, "You're crazy 'good girl gone bad' of a ghost did everything." I added in a hushed tone. Sarutobi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I see." Then he cleared his throat and said, "Naruto, help Neji to the nurses room to check for any broken bones or anything, while I'll talk to Sakura privately. Everyone else clear out and go back to class."

And shockingly everyone listened and went to where they had to go; I guess people at this school really respect this old guy.

"Sakura would you care to explain what exactly happened, and why you think it's my former student, Temari."

We were now in his office (for the second time today), discussing probably Konoha's scariest event ever since like, the ninja era.

"Hm, I don't know, probably because I saw her!" I said sarcastically. Sarutobi folded his hands in front of him.

"Honestly, I can't believe it. She was such a sweet student."

"Well apparently she wants to send her Ex to the afterlife."

"Her ex? You mean Neji?" Sarutobi said, slightly disturbed by the information, "I never knew, I always assumed they were just such close friends.

"Uh-huh…well I think it's for your best interest to send Neji to another school, or like suspend him or something, because if you don't she'll probably be back for round two."

Sarutobi sat there quietly, contemplating what I just said. "No, no I don't think so. I think in a while she'll just learn to go away. Sending Neji to another school will just give her the attention she wants…"

What?

How the hell did he manage to get to that conclusion? Okay, the whole 'I'll kill myself if you don't get back together with me' was a bit attention-y. But, this girls a totally bitch! All he wants me to do is ignore her?

No way. I guess I got to take matters into my own hands.

"…so basically, that is why Neji must stay. Did you hear a think I hear Emmits-san?" Sarutobi demanded.

Oops.

"Yeah, I did. Well I have to get to 5th period now! So I'll talk to you later Mr. Sarutobi!"

Before he could respond I stood up and practically sprinted out the door, and into the hallway. Once I was a good distance away from his room, I slowed down.

* * *

How the hell am I going to get Temari to leave Neji alone and go to her next life? Thoughts kept running through my head but none of them would work in this situation. Hm, my best bet is to come at night while everyone is gone and have a little 'heart-to-heart' chat with her.

I felt someone's hand brush my back, and at that moment I had thought it was Sarutobi ready for part II of the long speech.

Except it wasn't.

"You have a piece of wood on you're back." I turned around and saw Neji standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Neji?"

"You know of me already, I see. Well I guess you would, seeing how you saved my life and all."

"It really was nothing."

Neji raised an eyebrow curiously, and half smirked. "Nothing, eh? So I assume American's go around saving people's lives regularly. Interesting."

I chuckled a bit, this guy reminded me of someone.

"What class are you heading too?" He asked strolling past me.

"Um, FACS."

Neji nodded and started walking, down the hall, and I followed. We walked together in silence. I took this time to observer Neji. He wasn't that hard to look at I suppose. He had pearly white skin, fairly tall –maybe a few inches more than me-, and had long silky dark brown hair, and we can not forget the blind looking eyes.

But they all seemed to suit him, perfectly.

"Thank you."

I blinked once, and then twice. Neji looked right into my eyes, and I guess he could see the confusion because he said "Thanks for…saving my life and all…" He jaw seemed to twitch awkwardly like he's never apologized before. I guess Naruto was right about his whole high and mighty self esteem thing going.

"Oh, like I said before, it's no problem."

"Hn."

Again with that word, what is with that word? And that's when it hit me. Neji Hyuga reminds me a lot of….

….Sasuke.

"Well, that's the FACS room." Neji stated standing in front of a door, snapping me out of my little connection I made.

"Oh, thanks for walking me here." I said politely. Neji shrugged carelessly. And then we both stood there for another 4-5 minutes. Okay more like 30 seconds.

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'll talk to you la-"

"Do you wanna go get some coffee or something?" Neji said really quickly.

I was dumbfounded I really was. I just met this guy like an hour ago and he's already asking me out!

"Uh, sure."

Neji nodded. "Saturday, then. Ja ne." And he walked away.

I felt my face heat up with excitement, my first date, and on the first day of school too.

"CHA!!" I screamed out loud, then I clamped my hand over my mouth. Where the hell did that come from?

* * *

"So honey how was school today?" My mom asked. We were all sitting down eating dinner, at the Hatake residents dinner is a HUGE thing. Maybe because Kakashi's a cook, who knows? No one skips dinner. No one.

"Erm, fine." I responded with a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Are you kidding me?" Konohamaru stated in great disbelief, "She saved some boys life!"

My mom focused her attention back at me, "Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was _nothing_." I replied harshly signaling the end of this conversation. Except Kiba with who has half a brain went…

"Oh, so the date with Neji you have this afternoon is _nothing_." I kicked him under the table. Hard. Kiba smirked, and continued chomping on the meatballs, with sauce falling out of his mouth. Almost as if he has rabies.

"AW! Sakura is that true!?" My shouted happily. It's been my mom's dream that I grow up a normal kid, but with exception of boys flocking at my door. It's the weirdest thing. Most moms are the complete opposite.

"Yes…" I mumbled. Its not that I don't share my mom's dream, of course not. It's just that between the helping ghost and school work and everything, there's basically no time what so ever for a social life.

"Aw! What's he like? What's his name What…" and so she went on till dinner was over.

"Okay, it's now or never." I whispered to myself. For the past five hours I've been pretending to do my homework, while I was actually waiting till my mom and the rest of my 'family' went to bed, so I could sneak out and go kick some ass but.

So you know all is going fine and dandy, I'm putting on my black combo boots and my gloves, you know ready.

Until a little annoying voice that I hoped I would never hear again went,

"Where do you think you're going?"

I quickly snapped my self from my mirror and turned around and saw Sasuke standing there.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave!" I retorted back, whispering this time of course.

"I thought Sarutobi-sama had told you not to go after her." Sasuke said calmly as ever, completely ignoring my question.

"You know I don't care what that old man thinks…wait! How the hell do you know what he told me?"

Sasuke was quiet glaring at me with those cold onyx eyes.

"You were stalking me weren't you?"

Instead of answering my question, Sasuke eyes scanned my body.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked.

"Don't change the subject! And what's wrong with my outfit?" I asked looking at my own outfit. I was wearing a black jeans mini-skirt with a black tank top with a matching black sweater. Also black gloves and my black combat boots.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Change."

"Excuse me?!" Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"I don't need to repeat myself." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Why the hell do you want me to change?" I asked, trying to rearrange the question.

"I don't need to explain my self either."

"Well I don't give a damn what you think!" And with that I walked past him about to climb out my bay window and onto the balcony.

"Sakura."

I turned my head around and saw him glaring at me, like if looks could kill I would be 6 feet under.

"Argh!" I sighed with a defeat and walked into the bathroom grabbing a pair of jeans on the way. After about five minutes, I came out with my tightest and low rise pair of pants (they belongs to my best friend in New York, Jill. We went as Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie last year for Halloween, and these were the jeans we used.)

I smirked as I saw Sasuke's reaction to my pants.

"Happy now?" I asked smugly. Sasuke glare got eviler…if that's possible.

"Hn. You're not going anywhere anyway." Sasuke snorted tearing his gaze of me and looking out the window.

"Are you serious? What the hell is you're problem? I may look like you're stupid dead girlfriend, but I'm not so stop acting so fucking over protective!" In the reflection in the mirror I saw Sasuke's eyes flash crimson red, for about four seconds.

I gulped; maybe I shouldn't have said that…

"Shut up, you know nothing about me." He said in the coldest voice humanly possible.

I shrugged, "And you nothing about me, so you let me do what I have to do, and I'll leave you alone." With that lovely comeback if I do say so myself, I walked right past him and climbed out of my bay window. I landed on top of the garage with a _thump_. Then I slowly climbed down the garage and landing on the pavement perfectly. I smirked to myself, and looked to see if Sasuke was watching me…to my disappointment he wasn't.

I was gonna make this longer but you know…im to lazy

Soo review!

P.R


End file.
